pantheonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morg'nuul
Morg'nuul lies north-north east on the main continent with Dinacia to the south, Einherjar to the north and the fabled land of Bella Perpetuar to the west. It is a land known for its vast open plains and gentle hills, with the Ebon Wall standing out as the only major steep feature in the landscape. The plains seem to many explorers endless and unchanging, however that could not be further from the truth, for no two places are alike in Morg`Nuul, and many of those same were among the dead claimed by either animals or the Steppe Brownskins, the most common sapient being in Morg'nuul. Morg'nuul is overseen by three Creators: Kahorron, the warrior of order and action; Ordtoi, the seer of chaos and thought; and Luminon, the guardian of the Ebon Empire. In unison, these three ensure that peace and war go hand in hand and are balanced equally. The Morg'Naar Also called the Steppe Brownskins by Dinacian scholars, these are the main inhabitants of Morg'Nuul. Standing between 2 and 3 metres tall, this race of heavy, muscular beings with their characteristic wide shoulders and ochre skin lives a rather barbaric life on the steppes. They seem rather unified as a race, but still they recognize their tribe before others. Their tribes are split into families, who are in turn split into kindred-groups. Outside Morg'Naar society, one can only really see the tribes, as there are only four (some argue five) of them, and these are easily found geographically, as they hold the three (some argue four) largest settlements in Morg'Nuul: *To the north-west, the tribe of''' Hevon'Nuul''' holds close relations with the Centaurs in the northern hillside, a place where the indigenous horse-men live a nomadic life as peace- and archery-lovers (archery is not practiced by the Morg'Naar). The tribesfolk of Hevon'Nuul value mobility above most other traits, and many of Morg'Nuul's most skilled hunters and the like are found here. *Fourther south can be found the settlement of Tan'Nuul, a tribe with close diplomatic relations to the Chaos-lord Dargoth. Much darker in their skin than their race-kin, these Morg'Naar have been given the art of smithing to them, and are thus the best protected of the race. Many of them enlist as shock-troopers in Dargoth's army and have been observed leading charges as far away as central Calmar. *East of Tan'Nuul, directly north of the Ebon Empire, lies the settlement of Gron'Nuul. The Morg'Naar there are very shamanistic and diplomatic, with a strong sense of honour. This has made them revered by the Aldruans living to the north and thus, these maintain a strong friendship. Valuing peace and resourcefulness, the best shaman in all of Morg'Nuul are found here. *In the very centre of Morg'Nuul lies a sextagonal shape so massive that it could be a city itself. This is Veri'Nuul, the grand Colloseum of Morg'Nuul. It was built by a race closely resembling the Morg'Naar, called the Veri'Naar by the indigenous people. Obviously a tribe of themselves, these creatures look much like the Morg'Naar, but instead of being 2-3 metres tall, they vary betwen a half and 1.5 metres, and then with a great skip up to 3-5 metres tall. Scholars don't agree whether these are two tribes (or indeed races) of themselves, or if Veri'Nuul is even a settlement on par with the three others. But one thing is certain: Prisoners captures by the races of Morg'Nuul are taken to this Colloseum to fight to the death for the amusement of a grand host of spectators, and they seldom come out again... 'Language of the Morg'Naar:' The language of these brownskins is rather simplistic, and one can learn it rather easily. Simply put, only the most basic meanings have a word for themselves, and anything which may be described by these words is but a combination of the original vocabulary. For example, the word Morg means brown, while Naar means people. So Morg'Naar literally means Brown People. Nuul means Place, so Morg'Nuul means Brown Place. In the same way, these describing words are a number of other words separated by apostrophes. Examples below are: *Hevon'Nuul (a tribe): Horse Place *Tan'Nuul (tribe): Black Place *Gron'Nuul (tribe): Ground Place *Veri'Nuul (the colloseum): Blood Place *Mauk'Pyo'Suur'Kov'Kas'Syöt'Jelk (apple): Tasty Round Large Hard Plant Edible Offspring Fortunately, apples don't grow in Morg'Nuul, so it won't be necessary to say in most Brownskin lives. As they are foreign tp the Steppes, the word Ulk, meaning From the Outside, is also relevant. For anyone wanting to play PnP with this language, simply use a translator to Finnish and use the first vowel of a word. Or make something up. I did both, though mostly with the Finnish and one Dutch word (Gron). The Ebon Empire To the very south is a large stretch of wall, in a great semi-circle. Most anyone attempting to get on the other side, save people who can fly, will fail utterly. The wall is extremely tall, smooth as the buttcheeks of an infant, and made of a strange dark-lavender rock. Behind the wall lies a peculiar realm, though... The Ebon Empire is a rather isolated place. Few ever get to come inside, and even fewer leave. Through a strict philosophy of devotion to their emperor, the people have attained a sort of gloomy culture. People rarely smile, and even the sun almost never shows its face, making these people rather pale. Generally speaking, this isn't a happy place. Wasn't it for the special ore found there, the empire would surely have crumbled long ago. That special ore is called Ebonite, and it is one of the hardest metals found there. So hard is it, that the wall surrounding the northern side of the empire is virtually indestructible, being made partly of Ebonite. So what made the Ebon Empire build the wall? Apart from gaining monopoly on the Ebonite, it was made to protect the empire from Dargoth, a Chaos Lord whose possession of the ore would mean the demise of all things orderly and in opposition to him. Every so often, air raids are launched into the empire, and while no raiding party has left the empire alive yet, the hordes are encroaching and the defenders are pressed more and more... Southwards, the Ebon Empire has an enormous pair of gates leading into Dinacia. Sometimes, people go there to worship the gates, as virtually no man has seen the empire from inside, and sometimes, these people go missing. Rumour has it that the emperor sends these captives to fight in Veri'Nuul in exchange for resistance against Dargoth. After all, the Dinacians have no hardships of their own as far as he knows. The Aldruans and the Pillar of Ober The last major places in Morg'Nuul are the two foreign things. Some decades ago, a large body of Aldruans came from Einherjar into Morg'Nuul, bearing preachings of peace and trade. Intrigued by this, the tribe of Gron'Nuul allowed them to establish a colony on a peninsula, and now, this is the most northward harbour that trading ships go to, as the east coast of Einherjar is beset by hostile Aldruans and Wild Elves. A rather peaceful place, the colony, it still bears the signs of being a newly constructed colony, and many people make a lot of money on selling wood and other building materials which are rare in Morg'Nuul. The site of the Pillar of Ober is a fancy word for a huge crater with a blue crystal in the middle. Centuries ago, the Morg'Naar were struck by a huge earthquake followed by a total lack of wind for months. Seeing this as a sign from the heavens, many pilgrims journeyed (and still do) to the great structure that had hit the ground back then, and sometimes, the most pious disappear mysteriously. Into Ober, most say.